90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Michaela
Michaela is a recurring character on Season 5 of CW drama soap 90210. She is portrayed by Lyndon Smith. Character Michaela is Shane's sister and Silver's fun-loving surrogate. She is a talented singer discovered by Dixon and good friends with Adrianna and Navid. Series Michaela is first seen at a bar by Navid Shirazi and the Chronus Society. Navid walks up to her and asks her to pretend to put her number in his phone, explaining that he wants to impress the guys he's with. Michaela finds this cute and actually puts her number in his phone, beginning their relationship. However, when Silver chooses Michaela to be her surrogate, Navid and Michaela end their romance, thinking it best for Silver if they weren't together. She feels rather controlled by Silver in the early stages of her surrogacy, but Silver lightens up after Michaela tells her how she feels. Shortly before she is implanted with Silver's embryos, Dixon overhears her singing in the shower and says she has "raw talent" and asks if he can sign her to his record label. Michaela agrees, saying that she's always wanted to be a star. She and Dixon begin recording an album, but she feels bad that Silver doesn't know, so she asks Dixon to tell her. Dixon agrees, but secretly puts off telling Silver because he is "waiting for the perfect moment". After one of her live shows, Michaela starts talking to Silver about the album, thinking she already knows, but is surprised when Silver says she doesn't know a thing about it. After Silver fights with Dixon and vetos Michaela's singing career, Michaela is upset as she was getting her one chance to live her dream and now it's gone. However, Silver agrees to let Michaela shoot a music video for her new single after a heart-to-heart with Dixon, but says no more touring until after the baby is born. After plans to film Michaela's new video fall through because she had to be inseminated with Silver's eggs on the day of the shoot, Silver makes it up to her and Dixon by starting a flash mob at Michaela's last live show and having cameramen film it. The video is uploaded to YouTube, and quickly becomes viral. Dixon is enthusiastic, saying that Michaela is going to be a star and Michaela finds out she is pregnant. After looking after Michaela's morning sickness, Dixon and Michaela begin a good friendship and he convinces her to blow off sitting home sick to go out for nachos. It is evident that he has a crush on her, as hesitantly makes his feelings known. Michaela tells him that she sees him as a close friend, as she is in love with Navid. Dixon is hurt, but pretends he is cool with it. Michaela tells Silver that she is really keen on taking part in a Spencer Blaine concert competition that is in two days. Silver is reluctant because of the whole pregnancy thing, but after a chat with Dixon, allows her to go ahead because they feel the chances of her winning are slim. Michaela asks Adrianna for help with the song, but asks her not to tell Silver they are friends because of their (Silver and Adrianna's) feud. Michaela loves the changes Adrianna makes to her song and admits that the song captures exactly how she feels about Navid, unaware that Adrianna is seeing him. After Michaela shows Silver and Dixon her song, Silver isn’t happy to hear that she actually has a shot and says there is no way she can allow the woman carrying her child to go on a tour. Michaela is angry on hearing this and storms off. Michaela calls Adrianna and says she has no other choice, but to listen to Silver until she delivers her baby. After hanging up, a furious Adrianna sends Michaela’s song to Spencer, saying that Silver doesn't get to call the shots for her life, too. At Dixon’s, Silver tells Michaela that she has been chosen for the Spencer Blaine concert, but can’t go on tour because she is carrying her baby. Dixon and Michaela both try to argue with her, saying this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Silver doesn’t care and reminds Michaela that she has signed a contract with her. She packs up Michaela's stuff, ready to send her back to Washington. They conclude it was Adrianna who submitted the song, not Dixon. Michela and Dixon confront Adrianna about it, who says she did it as it's an opportunity for them both and not to get back at Silver. On the way to Michaela's appointment, Silver and Dixon are bickering. Michaela is fed up with them and goes inside by her own. Dixon tells Silver that she can’t legally stop Michaela from taking part in the concert. Dixon tells Silver that he showed the contract that she has with Michaela to Mark’s lawyer. The lawyer told him that Michaela can do whatever she wants till she has proper medical care. Later that night, Dixon and Silver return to his apartment and are shocked to learn that Michaela has packed all her stuff and left. Michaela has been missing for two days now. Silver has put on a tracking alert on Michaela's credit card so if she uses it, she will know where she is. Navid and Adrianna become worried and Silver and Dixon blame Adrianna for Michaela's disappearance because Adrianna slept with Navid. Teddy joins the search and Silver lashes out at Dixon for calling Teddy and telling him everything. Dixon says he had no other choice because she was acting so crazy. While the everyone is busy arguing, Silver receives a credit card alert, saying Michaela used the credit card at a bar. Teddy, Dixon and Silver manage to find Michaela at the bar. She apologises to Silver for taking off so abruptly, admitting that she didn't have to courage to face her. Silver thinks it's because of Adrianna, but Michaela tearfully reveals that at her last checkup she was told the baby didn’t have a heartbeat. She apologises again, even though there was no reason for the miscarriage, it just happened. Silver runs off and Dixon comforts Michaela. Michaela leaves for DC, and Dixon assures her that if she still wanted a music career, she'd know where to find him. Category:Characters